Closer to you
by ninoharr
Summary: Bella Swan trapped in a loveless marriage with Edward Cullen, the mayor of Chicago City. She spends her days avoiding her husband and his lover, and enjoys the company of her bodyguards more than that of her political family. What would happen when a shoot out ensures and she has to run away in the back of a motorcycle with one of them? Will she choose to come back? AU/All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters, however, this story and its plot is my of authorship.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first "mature" fanfiction, and I am excited to start writing about these two. Do know that ahead there will be some mention of sex, cursing, and mild violence topics. This ff takes place in modern America and all characters are human. This is a short prologue, but longer chapters are to come soon!

* * *

_** Prologue: Closer to you. **_

I don't know when we got this close. I was sitting across him, our legs tangled, and the snacks spread around us. I licked my lips to remove the sticky residue from the candy, and when his eyes glanced quickly at them my heart skipped a beat. He quickly looked past them, to the floor, and reached out for a bag of chips that was next to me.

"Okay, what would your wishes be then? If they're so much better than mine," he asked while popping a few chips into his mouth.

"Well, the first…" I looked at his lips and wondered if they would taste salty.

"Yeah?"

"To have more wine," I mumbled before looking away and into the solo cup I was holding.

"Smart," I heard him chuckle.

"Then, I'd wish to have a room that wasn't decorated in 1973," I sighed. I looked around and specifically looked at the old bed with the antiquated bed frame behind it.

"Specific, but I get it. What about your last?"

"That I didn't have to go back to him," I said as a weight was lifted off my body.

I looked at him straight, and for a second something wild shone in his eyes. Something that made me sure he was going to kiss me right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but the plot of this story is of my authorship, so are its original characters.

**Author's note: Hello~ I hope you like chapter 1! I love me some good ol Emmett POV to start uwu! Thanks for your follows & favs! please leave a comment telling me how you liked it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.- Mrs. Cullen. **

"Will ya be alright?" Emma asked.

I turned around to see her and was surprised when I met two watering eyes. Had she been a stranger, I would've guessed that she was no more than fourteen. In reality, my little sister was closer to seventeen. She looked exactly like everyone in my family: Wild dark hair, blue eyes, dimples, and a face too young to match her age. The difference between us was her lanky body and short stature, as well as her shy demeanor. Unlike my older brothers and I, Emma had inherited a kinder and more composed personality. In summary, a good child.

"Imma be alright, kid," I said.

"I'm going to miss ya, a lot," she cried while wrapping me around her arms.

"I'll visit soon, okay? You can always call me or text me," I said while hugging her back. A bittersweet taste came over me when I understood I was really leaving her behind.

"You know momma doesn't like it when I use the phone," she complained.

"I'll be paying your bills from now own, so use it as much as you like, kid."

I felt her skinny arms tighten the hug before letting me go. Her green eyes were still watery, but the conviction shone through them, like saying '_I'm strong, so it's fine if you go now'_.

"Don't let Joshua bully you too much, and don't give mom and dad trouble," I warned her while walking away and getting on top of my bike and putting my helmet on.

"I won't," she said. "Make sure to work properly."

"Will do," I smiled at her. She smiled back, faintly.

"See ya, Em," she yelled over my motor.

"See ya, Emma," I yelled back, before taking onto the street.

I didn't have to look back to know that Emma was probably still watching me go. I could feel her gaze on my back. I laughed under my breath when I realized I had finally left my home and the only one that cared a little to see me leave was her, as it had always been.

While I maneuvered around the streets of Tennessee and into the I-65, all I could think of was little Emma. It could've been easy to assume that she was the more cowardly of the two of us, but the fact was that I couldn't have left home if it wasn't for her. I would've been a bum for the rest of my life if I didn't care for the fact that Emma was about to leave for college. It was the first time I took on a full-time job in a year. She was probably more excited than I was when my former boss called me and offered to put me in contact with someone that was looking for someone like me. I was hired almost immediately as part of a security detail for some newly elected mayor in Chicago. They offered boarding and a hefty salary on top so I didn't doubt once before letting my little sister know she could apply to university.

It was something not many people in my family had done – my dad had been to community college and my mom took on my granny's business while young, so it wasn't really something they pushed on us. Out of the five children, Brian, who was the oldest, was the most educated with an incomplete degree from UT. Roy, Joshua, and I never really cared much for school, so neither of us ever even stepped on a college or university after high school. Emma, on the other hand, was different from all of us. She loved reading, learning, and was pretty good everything she set herself to do. I was proud of her and even felt little inferior, but that was probably because everyone in my family could see how especial she was.

"_It would be a waste if we can't give that child the opportunity to go to a good school,"_ my father said to my mother, not long ago, when they thought I wasn't listening.

Probably, it was a little selfish of me to accept the job for Emma. I could've said it was for my parents or my family altogether, but I really didn't care if my brothers weren't doing well or if my parents felt better after I sent some money for Emma's expenses. I was doing it for myself, to feel like after all I wasn't a failure after all, because a failure wouldn't be able to protect Emma's dreams. As well, if I was being selfish, there wasn't a reason why Emma wouldn't be selfish too. If I could selfishly support her, then she could selfishly leave the home that restrained her so much, the way I couldn't for many years.

* * *

Overwhelmed by these feelings, the drive to Chicago went by surprisingly fast. I was on the road for the day, but it wasn't too windy or hot, although it was the beginning of June. I managed to reach the city before sundown, making it a little less intimidating. I thought that coming from Nashville and not a little town in Tennessee, I would be able to get used to the city vibe in Chicago, but it was completely different – just the skyline made me feel little. I got lost for a little and had to stop briefly to look at a map in my phone. I was supposed to stay at a hostel for the night, before heading off to the employer's home in the morning. They offered boarding, but I wasn't quite sure about what to expect. Very rarely someone had the type of money or even the need for this kind of protection, let alone having it be 24/7. Not even a Mayor of a big city.

There were some things I purposefully overlooked when I took into the job. I knew what risks I put myself up for doing that, but the pay and the word of my old boss were enough to keep me from swaying away. Besides, I was going to be part of a home security detail, and the vague duties I was disclosed were easy – I wasn't even supposed to leave the house with the Mayor since he always had a personal executive watching him. I wasn't stupid, though. I did my research on him, but Mayor Cullen was a clean-cut government official. He had a wife that never appeared in public due to health issues, his relatives lived in the west coast, and if he had any controversies, they had never made the internet. Then again, the pay was just too good for me to be a glorified babysitter, but I wasn't in the position to get al fussy about it.

I decided that it was better for myself if I didn't worry too much about it. At the hostel (which turned out to be better than expected), I gave myself the chance to relax and not think about it. I don't remember it myself, but I fell asleep pretty fast after hitting the pillow. I had left the T.V on and was soothed by the sweet voice of the female news anchor.

I woke up early, at around 4:30 a.m.. I was requested at the Cullen household at 6 a.m., so that I could watch the change of shifts and get an idea of how my new life would be. I hadn't been in contact with Mr. Mayor of Mrs. Wife since it was all done through their head of security – a man named Jacob Black. He sounded young on the phone and I was a little impressed at his efficiency. It had been less than two weeks since I was offered the job until the time I was asked to report to Chicago, after all.

I managed to get ready quite quickly and got the house in record time, probably thirty minutes ahead of schedule. The moment I laid eyes in the house; I was in awe. I normally wasn't one to be impressed by my client's wealth – I had seen many kinds of rich already – but the Cullens surprised me. It wasn't that their money showed, although it did. It was the way the house seemed to carry itself. It was a fragmented red-bricked building that was in the middle of sectioned gardens and parking spots, all surrounded by a black fence. In the parking spots there were two cars and a van; probably those of the couple and the service vehicle. Other than that, everything else was simple and nice-looking. You could tell they had a lot of money, but it was rather toned down by the simple design of their surroundings.

"_May I help you, sir?"_ a voice said, and I was surprised. It came from an intercom attached to the side of the entrance.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm here to see Mr. Black. My name is Emmett McCarty," I replied.

There was a long pause. "_Okay, Mr. Black will receive you inside. Please park behind the white van on the left side_."

Slowly, the gate opened, and I was able to see much clearer to the inside of the house. I found that there were already people working: A couple gardeners, probably cleaning people, and what seemed to be perimeter security. I identified three of them, but it was hard to know if there were more in my blind spots. I went ahead and parked where he told me, still trying to eye around. Immediately, I identified a man coming from a detached home towards the back. He was tall, muscular, and had the features of a Native American. Although he looked like that, he was probably leaner than I was and had a more mature face showing. I calculated he'd be at his late 20's or early 30's. His eyes and hair were deep black, and most of his hair seemed to be suffering a case of 'I Cut My Own Hair', although it wasn't too bad… it was just a little messy. I promptly got rid of my helmet and left the bike, before he reached me.

"Emmett! I am Jacob Black, pleased to meet you," he said, extending a hand.

"Mr. Black, the pleasure is mine," I said, shaking his hand.

"You've traveled long in such amount of time, thank you for coming in such short notice."

"It's no problem. Work is always well worth it," I replied.

"I'm glad you think like this," he sighed. "One of my executives suddenly gave me his two-week notice and I was worried I couldn't fill in the spot in time."

"I'm glad I could help with that."

"Well, we took Holt's recommendation very highly. We wouldn't risk hiring someone without a background check if we didn't."

"Speaking of that…"

"We've been informed about your situation," he said. I was taken aback, and my heart jumped in my chest. "Don't worry, it's not a problem," I thought my heart was going to stop when he said that. I was shocked and a little curious about how he knew, but I wasn't going to ask. "Why don't we go to a more comfortable place and talk a little before showing you around?"

"Sure."

I was led by him into the little home towards the back. It had the same design as the fragmented building, but it was smaller in size. Downstairs was small with only a living room, kitchen and a small dining area. There was a room towards the back, connected to the rest by a hallway. I was sure it was the boarding space they had spoken about, but I wondered if the men all lived there. It seemed a little small.

"This is the house you'll be living in," Jacob said while setting things aside and guiding me towards the room in the back. "You'll be able to take the free room upstairs; it's the one on the left. It looks small, but there's plenty of space and the commodities are nice. This one…" he said as he opened the door to the back room, "is the office. I tend to spend a lot of time in here, as the provisional head, but most security meetings happen inside the house, so it won't be too crammed."

Jacob took place behind the desk in the room and I sat down in a chair facing him. It was true that the place seemed smaller than what it was, but the office did seem a little small for more than two or three people at once.

"Provisional head?" I asked.

"I am filling in for Paul, the one who normally runs the place. Right now, he's in his honeymoon, so I'm filling in. He's the other person that lives in here and I'm temporarily living in his room. I'll head off to my own honeymoon soon and Paul will be back. In a couple of weeks, you will be the only one living here, though, since both of us will move to a close-by gated community."

"You're saying that I would be the only permanent executive?"

"In a way, although we do have people coming in daily," Jacob explained. "For now, the security needed is not big and being a housed executive comes with a lot of perks, including the pay. I would say it's not a bad job altogether."

"What about the off days?"

"You'll have Saturdays completely off, and you'll be expected in your post by Sunday at noon. With given exceptions, of course, but the pay for extra days is also good."

"Is there any great security threat? I am a bit curious of why a Mayor requires this amount of protection that's not being given by the state."

"Well, you'll notice with time, Mr. McCarty, that this is not a common household. There aren't any major security problems, but we are never too cautious. I would advise you to focus more in other problems, I can care very well for the rest."

Translation: "_Don't ask too many questions that you don't want the answer to_."

"Any other questions? Before we off to the house."

"I was wondering how many people are in the detail?"

Jacob thought for a second, like trying to consider what to reply. "We are around 10. Most are stationed around the house and the control room and the others are here to protect Mr. Cullen and his wife. Right now, I'm in charge of her security, while Mr. Cullen's detail is composed of three. Sometimes we can amount to fifteen."

I was surprised by him saying ten already, but when he mentioned fifteen I was genuinely concerned. Was it okay for me to come in like this? It seemed like security was not to be taken lightly in this place.

"Don't worry, you'll get a hold of everything," Jacob said.

I was a little worried about the dynamics around the house. It seemed like the security needed was greater than what Jacob disclosed, but it also seemed like I was indeed a glorified babysitter. I was used to being on the sidelines, but it worried me how overworked Jacob seemed. If it was him in charge of all security, and then having to be within reasonable distance from Mrs. Cullen, I was concerned that the shortage of men was falling on the side of the wife and not the husband. I wondered why he needed four men total, when his wife was only being overlooked by one man – one that didn't have much time in his hands.

I followed Jacob outside again, and I was able to spot two more people in the perimeter. They all looked well trained and were more wary of the people working than they were of me. They didn't even look at Jacob when we went inside of the house through the side door. Immediately we arrived at a dining room; it was decorated very simply like the rest house. I kept getting awed by the simplistic beauty across the outside and inside of the house. There was another door in the room, but Jacob went right past it, so I followed suit. We moved on to the next room quietly and I kept seeing the same intentional design over and over: simplistic yet stunning choices were made across the house, even in the rooms that were meant to be over the top. The only one that stood out like a sore thumb was one of the rooms at the end of the hallway that connected the main entrance with all the rooms, the dining room we first entered included. It was music room and it had a piano, a very good surround sound system, and shelves filled with CD's top to bottom. The room was very organized, but it was heavy on the design and it felt completely different than the rest of the house.

"This is Mr. Cullen's studio and the room you'll probably guard the most. If he is home, he'll most likely be around here," Jacob explained to me when we were eyeing the room. "Actually, you might be able to see him before he heads off to work, at the pace we're going."

"What about Mrs. Cullen?"

"She spends most of her time in the west wing of the house, which is through the other door in the dining room we came in from. She likes to keep to herself, so refrain from going there, even if Mr. Cullen asks you to," Jacob looked very serious when he said that, so I didn't ask anything further. He closed the door and I followed him back through the hallway, now to the front entrance. We went past the dining room and he looked at it for a long second. "The kitchen is also in the west wing, but if you need anything from there just ask the maids. There's nothing much else there but her office, the house library, and a bunch of empty rooms. The whole east wing is pretty much empty as well. You shouldn't have to go there, either."

I got the impression that rather than an explanation of the layout, it was more of a warning. I was wary of the privacy of my clients, but to be kept in the dark even by my boss was a tad weird. Still, I refrained to ask what was in any of those rooms.

"And where is the east wing entrance?" I asked, cautious. We were at the bottom of the stairs, right after a little drawing room, near the main door.

"Through the door in that room," Jacob pointed at the little living room before looking straight at me. I was expecting him to keep on walking and go upstairs, but he stopped at the bottom of them. "Now, upstairs is somewhere were you won't be very often. We don't mount guard at night nor are you required to be super close to Mr. Cullen, but it doesn't hurt you know the place. I would try to be downstairs as much as possible, though. He likes to think that we're room service more than we are a security detail."

"I don't think I do that too often, Jacob," a velvety voice said from the top of the stairs and my eyes identified Edward Cullen, coming down and fully suited. "Now, if there isn't anything else to do, I don't think it hurts that the detail gets me and Rose the occasional snack."

"I would love it if you started taking seriously our presence in this house," Jacob replicated, and Edward laughed under his breath.

"You've been hanging around Bella too long," Edward's green eyes moved quickly and scanned Emmet. "Is he your replacement? No, don't tell me. It's Paul's."

Mr. Cullen sounded almost excited. He had climbed down the stairs all the way to us when I noticed how different we seemed from each other. I was at least a head and a half taller; his hair was a coppery mess; his body was a little on the skinny side, and he looked sickly with so many dark circles. I guessed the Mayor's job was demanding enough, but there was something more than just tired stamped on his face. Something more like stress or desperation. The shine of triumph in his eyes bothered me a little.

"No, actually he's here to join your detail, since Daniel quit," Jacob said, pressing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't need another bodyguard, Jake. I made that clear."

"You have no choice, you need someone inside the house," Jacob frowned at him, while Edward did the same. They looked like bickering kids.

"Have Tiny move in, then!" he said.

"Impossible. He's not qualified, and you know that," Jacob's stare was sterner than Edward's, and the daggers fell on me soon enough.

"And he is?"

"Bella asked for him specifically."

"Bella can go fuck herself," Edward sneered.

"Baby, it's too early to be this upset," another voice joined us from the top of the stairs.

I quickly looked at Jacob and he seemed to be even more annoyed than before. The three of us saw the owner of said voice come down quickly – a stunning twenty-something blonde was making her way to us in a silk robe, making sure she was letting enough of her legs peek through while coming down. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her deep blue eyes were piercing through mine. I was attracted to her, but I refrained from letting it show in my eyes. It was the worst when you had the hots for a client, and far worse to have the hots for a client's wife.

"Who's this little thing we have here?" she asked, in a playful voice.

"I'm the new security executive, Mrs. Cullen," I explained, trying to keep Jacob and Cullen from bickering some more.

"Oh, isn't he cute?" she laughed, although I didn't understand at what. "You should keep him, Ed. He seems fun already."

Edward stared long at me and then sighed, still visibly upset.

"Whatever you want, love," he said while turning to her.

He held her hand and brought to his lips. The scene kind of made me sick, but I refrained from any reaction. I hated the cheesy-lover type, and Edward Cullen was one of those.

"You should get going, have a good day Mr. Mayor," the blonde smiled.

Both me and Jacob opened up the way so that Edward could go through, and after sending daggers our way yet again, he left. I was surprised at the informality between Jacob and Mr. Cullen, but I was more surprised at how he looked at Mrs. Cullen. When he was first talking about her it seemed like they were on good terms and it even seemed like he liked her, but he wasn't really trying to hold in any look of disdain towards the blonde. I coughed a little, and Jacob seemed to be back at his serious and professional face.

"I will make myself scarce, then," the woman said while walking past us. He smiled at me and I wondered if she wasn't aware that Jacob could see her or that I had just met her husband. "Emmett, I hope we get each other a lot better. Oh, and please call me Rose."

Her pearly smile blinded me, and I became dizzy from her sweet perfume. She was damn hot, but there was something scary about that woman, like there was about Edward. I faintly returned the smile and looked at Jacob, who seemed to be fuming. I was getting upset at the lack of explanations for the house dynamics, but there wasn't much I could do. I hoped Jacob would explain when she wasn't around anymore.

"May I remind you… to not get all cocky," Jacob murmured when she was already not looking at us, but I saw her pausing for a fraction of a second and then continue going her way.

I was baffled. Never in my life I had seen an executive bee that rude to a client. Much less to the woman that hired me.

"Emmett," Jacob said with a harsh voice before going up the stairs without waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked while catching up to him.

"Do not ever call her Mrs. Cullen again," he ordered.

"What's wrong with that? Does she not like it?"

"Oh, no. She likes it alright," Jacob sneered. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down to where I was, only a couple steps behind. "The problem is, she's not Mrs. Cullen."

"Then… she's a… _what_? Then _who_ is Mrs. Cullen?" I panicked. I had just called a mistress the wife of Mayor Edward Cullen.

"You tour someone and won't even bother telling them beforehand that your boss has a mistress? Jacob, we need to teach you some manners," a voice approached us. A few seconds later, I saw this stunning brunette in front of my eyes. "I'm so sorry, you must be Emmett. I apologize for my security head."

I came all the way up the stairs and stood in front of her, while Jacob stepped aside. He seemed annoyed. The woman in front of me was tiny, but very captivating. She extended her hand towards me and I shook it. I was pale, but she made me look tan. Her smile was soft, and her appearance was more on the cute, ethereal side. She had long, straight, and shiny brown hair and big chocolate eyes. She was a thousand times prettier than Rose, at least.

"I'm Mrs. Cullen… or something like that, but I would rather have you call me Miss Swan," she said with a polite smile.

"Got it," I said.

"Well, then I hope you keep showing him around, Jacob. Make sure he's well adjusted," she said while going down the stairs. "I'll be in my office."

"You got it, Bells," Jacob said.

I kept following her figure down the stairs. I was intrigued. She was a weird woman, but at least she was not like the couple I had met before.

"McCarty, shall we continue?" Jacob brought me back, and I nodded still a little out of it. He proceeded to the hallway, pressing the bridge of his nose again. "For you to meet the three of them in a row, how unlucky."

"I guess," I said.

"Well, once we're done with this I guess I owe you some explanations. Just what I didn't want to do today."

I think Jacob kept complaining while showing me around, but to be honest, I couldn't remember. I had Miss Swan making rounds in my mind for the rest of the tour, although I didn't get to see her again.


End file.
